A Wicked Present
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: After conquering Bang Sing Se, Azula decides to reward her brother for siding with her. She has a gift in mind that she knows he will not refuse, no matter how horrid he believes it to be. One-shot. Maybe.


**AN: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

**My first crack at this fandom and this is what comes out. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this.**

* * *

**(Earth King's Palace)**

Azula sat on her new throne, happy that her plan was successful. She had conquered Bang Sing Se without a single Fire Nation casualty. _'I bet his royal kookiness is mad I succeeded where he failed, and did a much better job then he would have ever done.'_

Thoughts of her traitorous uncle led to her thinking about her brother. She grinned, thinking how he was an available scapegoat if the Avatar had survived somehow. _'And I have someone to pester all day every day when I get home. Until he needs to be cast aside.'_

_ 'But now I have to keep him in control,' _the fire bending prodigy thought bitterly, _'He's been asking to see Uncle every day. I can't let his royal kookiness poison Zuzu's mind anymore! The idiot already feels bad about the Avatar getting hurt from my lightening. His bleeding heart might make him defect or some stupid along those lines.'_

So, what had Azula done this last week to help herself with this new goal? She had her new minions, the Dai Li, find out about everything they could about Zuko's life in Bang Sing Se. _'To think brother, you had fallen so low that you lived in squalor in the lower rings of this disgusting city.'_

The stories she had been told about her brother's life in this wretched city had both amused and angered her. The one about that vagabond who the Dai Li brainwashed pissed her off to no end. _'How dare he! No one attacks my brother other than me! I'm the only one allowed to hurt him, other than Father.'_

The princess did not like it when someone else harmed somebody she deemed one of her toys. She wanted to assassinate Zhao when she heard about the Agni Kai between him and Zuko. Her father's approval of the man's military decisions allowed to him live, until the failed Siege of the North. Where he apparently was killed by a powerful water spirit. _'Good riddance.'_

Yes, the young twisted princess viewed some people as toys. She had found them much more durable and entertaining than the silly dolls her hated mother or uncle gave her when she was younger. Her three favorites were her brother, of course, Mai, and Ty Lee. Zuko stood a head above the other two. _'He's mine. All mine.'_

She giggled darkly to herself as she thought of ways to annoy and mentally torture her brother for the next few years. _'Maybe I should play house with him. But who to put him with?'_

One of the Dai Li agents entered the throne room, bowing low. She looked down at them. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, my lady," the agent answered. Two more agents came into the room, roughly pushing a young girl in. She fell to her knees as she tried to steady herself. She looked up at the princess, who smiled internally at the fear in her eyes.

She had dark brown hair styled into two bangs on the side of her head and two twists coming from the back and hanging off her shoulder. She had olive-green eyes. What interested Azula most was her body, fuller and curvier than she expected, even though it was hidden by her baggy clothing. _'Seems like you are going to be playing house with my dear Zuzu, Ty lee. '_

"Jin, right?" Azula asked, her voice sickly sweet. The girl nodded weakly. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," was her meek response. The girl knew Azula was obviously Fire nation because of the armor the princess wore.

The princess got off her throne to walk in front of the frightened girl. The girl flinched and closed her eyes when she saw Azula's hand snap towards her. Jin felt a hand cup her face. Then she felt the temperature of the hand rise, almost burning her skin, as something sharp was placed against her throat.

The young girl feels her head being pulled upwards. She cautiously opened her eyes to see the princess smirking at her.

"No impurities on your face," Azula said as she inspected Jin's face, one her razor-sharp fingernails on the girl's throat, "That's surprising for a peasant such as yourself."

Azula then turned her attention to one of the Dai Li agents. "Bring me some clothes for this girl. I can't have her dressed like this on the way back. She would be unsightly."

Jin held her breath when Azula removed her hand. "W-what do you w-want with me?"

Azula patted the girl's head patronizingly. "I want nothing to do with you. But you know my brother so well."

"Lee?" the girl squeaked in surprise.

Quick as lightning, Azula had placed her nails in front of Jin's eyes, seemingly about to pierce them with her nails, making the girl flail and fall back on her behind. "Do not call him that peasant name. His name is Zuko. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Azula could see the confusion and the feeling of betrayal in Jin's eyes. "You have been reported consorting with my brother. Even as far as to go on a date with him."

"I d-didn't know!" the girl responded.

"Save it," Azula cut Jin off, "I already know what lies he told you. That doesn't matter. You, a commoner, tried to court a Fire Nation Royal, my brother at that. And I can't let that go so easily."

Azula kneeled down to so she and Jin were eye level. "Since my brother helped me conquer your stupid city, I thought it would be nice to bring back a souvenir for him. And you are perfect."

Azula stood back up, snapping her fingers to get the Dai Li's attention. "Take her away. Make sure she is clean and has the necessary clothes for departure."

The princess grinned cruelly at Jin. "I want her to look her best for my brother."

* * *

**(Days Later)**

Zuko walked on the familiar metal of a Fire Nation ship with Mai, Ty Lee, and his sister. It was near the end of the day and the sun was setting. He was finally heading home. After years of tirelessly traveling the world.

_'But at what price?' _An image of an unmoving body of a young bald child entered the prince's mind. He shook his head, refusing to allow these thoughts to dampen his mood. _'I deserve to be at home.'_

He noticed the strange stares at the three females were sending his way. "Sorry, just hard to believe I'm finally heading back."

Mai rolled her eyes, while Ty Lee gave him a blinding smile. Azula smirked, which caused Zuko to contemplate if he should be scared or not. "You deserve it, brother. You have always been loyal to our nation."

Her smirk grew wider, creeping out her brother. "That's why I got you a souvenir. Something you help to remember your travels and help you _unwind_ after a stressful day."

Now everyone was giving the princess quizzical looks. "Let's head to our chambers. I'm sure Zuzu is eager to enjoy his present."

Azula picked up her pace, leaving the other three behind. They gave each other questioning looks before deciding to catch up with the princess.

"Um, Azula, what did you get me?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"It's a surprise, brother."

"I bet it some new weapons!" Ty Lee said, hopping beside the princess, "Cause you always loved that type of stuff Zuko!"

"I'm sure weaponry is more of my thing," Mai quipped.

"I think it's equal. You like throwing things while Zuko likes smacking people with things!" Ty Lee said excitedly, "Remember that time Zuko hit that one guard in the knee with the heavy branch he found?"

"Ah, the one-time Zuko used his position for his own enjoyment," Azula said in happy remembrance.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Zuko protested.

His sister raised an eyebrow. "On your honor?"

Mai rolled her eyes at the two sibling antics. "We're here now."

Zuko looked around in the corridor they were in. It was a dead-end with four doorways. Azula walked in front of him. "These two know where their rooms are at, let me show yours, brother."

The sight that greeted the prince angered him. "**Azula! **What is this?"

He pointed to the scantily dressed girl in his chambers on his bed. Azula cocked her head to the side, while the other two females' eyes were wide in surprise. "Your souvenir, dum dum."

"That is a person!" The prince yelled.

Ty Lee and Mai had wisely decided to walk away from the spectacle. Mai had spared one glance at Jin, one of envy, and another at Azula, one of disgust.

"A person? Do you not remember her name?" Azula asked, mirth in her voice, "Did you already forget about you her? I heard you took on a great date!"

Zuko blew smoke out his nose. "What did you do to Jin?"

"Etiquette lessons for concubines," Azula answered easily, "Just the basics though. The rest of her education will continue in the Fire Nation."

"Azula," Zuko growled.

"Do you not like your gift, brother?" Azula asked, a dark smile forming on her face, "If not, I'll get rid of her. I'm sure some of the lonelier men would fancy some time with this sweet girl."

Zuko felt a need to vomit at his sister's threat. "Just go, Azula."

"Have fun, brother. But do keep the noise down," she said as she walked away.

The somewhat crazed fire bender left the pair alone. Zuko had to restrain himself from shooting a fireball at his sister's back. For it wouldn't end well for him or Jin.

Zuko walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He clenched the doorknob tightly, venting his frustration slightly. He took one look at the nervous and scared Earth Kingdom girl in his room. Her fear fueled his anger even more. _'This isn't right. Jin has always been so upbeat and happy.'_

"Prince Zuko," she finally spoke, standing up now. She performed a perfect subservient bow, one taught to her painfully by Azula. "It is my honor to serve and pleasure you."

"Stop that!" Zuko snapped, making Jin fidget and look up at him fearfully. He took a few deep breaths, not wanting to scare the poor girl anymore. "You're not going to be doing any of that."

"B-but, if I d-don't, she said she would arrest my family," Jin told Zuko, "I have t-to do something."

Tears were forming in the Earth Kingdom girl's eyes and Zuko slowly walked towards, as not to spook her. He enveloped her in a hug. "That's not going to happen. I will figure something out, but I'm not going to force you to do anything against your will, okay?"

Jin shivered in his embrace and returned the hug. Zuko prayed to Agni this was the worst his sister had planned for this girl.

* * *

**AN: I decided to go with the crueler Azula for this fic. I do love the girl, but I had to make her darker for this fic to work.**

**If this fic does continue, there will probably be a lot of time skipping around. I can't see myself writing how Jin's presence helps Zuko with his defect choices quicker. Mostly one-shot chapters at significant points in the story, like Zuko leaving or the first meet up with the gaang at the western air temple. And maybe Ember Islands too.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
